Possession
by moriarty's-tardis
Summary: Mormor Fanfic. Sebastian should have known he would fall for the consulting criminal. And he should have known that Jim would make his life a living hell once he found out. Jim/Moran. Sebastian's POV.


Sebastian's POV

"Sebby? Come on, I know you're in there." Called a smooth voice from the hallway. The voice was so melodious, you would never had thought it came from the most dangerous man in London and the most terrifying thing I'd ever faced. Jim Moriarty.

My heart pounded with fright. He can't come in, I can't let him come in.

"Sebastian? Im loosing my patience." This time the smooth voice had a sharp edge. His words cut through me like the blade of a razor. I can't let him in. I know what he wants, I know that I would gladly give it to him. Thats why he had to stay away.

The doorknob moved up and down frantically. He would find a way in, he always did. There was no point in trying to hide. I unlock the door and walk over to my bed. I sit down, sighing.

"Its open." I say, knowing he could hear me, The doorknob turned down slowly before the door swung open.

There he was, standing there in the doorway, his gaze, calculating. His black hair, slicked back, his dark brown eyes glinting with an unidentifiable emotion. He was wearing an expensive suit as always. It was similar to the one he had tried to get me to wear, before giving up and saying "It looks better on me anyway" and getting it in his size. He stared right at me and walked in. I lay on my back, one knee up with my foot on the bed and the other swinging over the edge. My white shirt had risen up to reveal a thin stripe of skin on my stomach. His eyes flicked over me, drinking in my appearance, studying me for the thousandth time. I was used to being under such a scrutinizing gaze after the seven months I'd been living there with him.

"This is the third time you've locked yourself in your room this week." He stated plainly. I closed my eyes. "Yeah? and?" Through the darkness of my eyelids, I could see nothing, but I could still hear his sharp voice. "Why?" He sounded so bored, like he was just going through the motions. Did it really bore him to death to speak with me? The thought made the knot in my chest wound up tighter. Another reason why I didn't want to talk to him. Let me add that to my list.

"Why?!" I demanded. "Why? Is that all you can ask? You seem like you want to know whats wrong, yet you fail to give a shit." I accused, my eyes still closed. Even with my eyes closed I could sense what he looked like. His mouth drawn in a tight line, his eyes would be darkening considerably as he started to glare. Id played this scene a hundred times, I knew how it went.

"I think you've forgotten your place Sebastian Moran." He growled. This time, I was beyond forgetting. I honestly didn't care.

"Yeah, maybe I did. Maybe Ive been so caught up in my boring little world of mine. My sincerest apologize, your highness." I spat, sarcasm dripping from my words.

Only then did I feel the brush of expensive trousers against my swinging jean clad leg. I opened my eyes and saw him standing over me. His eyes were darker this time then I had assumed and he was standing very close. His complete disregard for personal space over the months had allowed me to subconsciously memorize his scent. A mixture of sandalwood and the lavender hand soap that he always used.

Though the scent was light, It was intoxicating. I felt a bit dizzy, breathing it in, and I didn't know what to make of it. I realized suddenly that I wanted more. I wanted to hold him as close as possible and just breathe him in. I wanted to sit with him and lean down to put my face in his usually messy hair. That was when I realized that I was so far gone in being in love with this man. And that was reason number one on my list of why I couldn't talk to him.

"I am your boss, Sebastian."

"Is that all you are to me? Just my boss?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Jim stood there for a long minute just staring at me. I raised my eyebrows; I had never seen him surprised. He always seemed to know what came next. My rash and bold choice of words must have been something he wasn't counting on. It wasn't long before my words registered and I truly began to regret what I said.

His mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Ahhhh. So that's why you didn't want to talk to me. Sebastian is embarrassed of his feelings." His words were drenched in venom and I could feel them piercing my heart and killing me slowly.

"Shut the fuck up." I said through clenched teeth. His eyebrow raised.

"You're not even going to try to deny it? Wow you must be head over heals in lo-" I sprung up and shoved him backwards into the wall.

He let out a sharp breath on impact as he hit the wall. I had him by the lapels and my elbows held his arms in place. There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and an amused smile on his face. I wanted to knock that smug look off his face just as much as I wanted to kiss him. So I did both. I backhanded him across the face like he'd done to me on several occasions. He didn't react other then his glare becoming downright murderous. Then I held him in place as I reached in and kissed him forcefully. To my surprise, he kissed back. His lips were softer then id anticipated and that was kind of disappointing, but other than that, it was exactly how I hoped it would be. It felt so good, his body against mine. He fit so perfectly.

Jim started to laugh, forcing me to end the kiss. His head leaned back against the wall as laugher raked through his body.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Sebastian. Oh god. You just can't get it through your thick little head of yours can you?" Then he knocked my legs out from under me and let me fall to the ground. He pinned me down, straddling me and smiling wickedly.

"You haven't fired me, no matter what I do. You keep me around all the time." I said, suggesting that the feelings may be mutual. In return I only revived a laugh that grated my ears.

"I own you." He said, punctuating every word. "I keep you around because you are mine. Not because I love you. You are like a stray dog that I took in and will follow me anywhere no matter how many times I kick it." I resented these words. They were burning holes in my heart. He had told that twat, Sherlock, that he would burn the heart out of him. He hadn't given me the luxury of a fair warning.

"So, what if I were to quit? Hmm? What if I decided to join league with Mycroft Holmes?"

"I know for certain that you won't."

He was right, I could never work for any of those bastards. I could never work for anyone but Jim. The fact that he knew that cut me like a knife.

"What if I was to get a girlfriend?"

This was the only topic I knew of that could phase him.

I had had a girlfriend a few months ago. She was blonde, feisty and charismatic, yet she was just so boring. Sometimes when we were kissing or... More, I would get the image of big brown eyes, messy dark hair, and expensive suits. Then afterwards, I would go home and punch holes in the walls out of frustration.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately, I can't tell the difference any more) Jim noticed the holes and, being the all knowing bastard that he was, found a way to end my relationship. He gave me the daily list of who he wants me to kill and sure enough, she was on there. I killed her without complaint, knowing that I couldn't object. When I got home, Jim walked up to me smiling. He brushed some dust off of my shoulder, saying, "Good work. Remember this as a lesson, you belong to me." Then he brushed past, leaving me confused.

"You may not get a girlfriend. Though, with your new infatuation with me, I should add: you may not get a boyfriend either."

"You know," I said, grimacing slightly at his observation. "That sounds an awful lot like jealousy."

He gripped my arms impossibly tighter, I thought my bones would break, and pushed me harder into the wooden floor. He leaned his face down to mine.

"What is there to be jealous of? I know how strong your love for me is, every other relationship will prove to be toxic."

I struggled to keep my breathing even, his face so close to mine. I wished I could close the gap, but I knew he would shred me to pieces if I tried something like that again.

"Every 'other' relationship?" I pointed out boldly. Or was it "stupidly"? Their meanings were similar so I guessed both.

He growled and I felt the wood of the floor digging into my spine. The pain was good, it kept me alert. Under different circumstances, his body against mine and his face so close to mine, I would hardly be able to form a coherent thought.

"You never know when to shut up, do you Sebastian?" He said darkly before doing something completely unexpected. He brushed his lips against mine lightly. the electricity of it caused me to gasp. It felt so good, slow and gentle, but he knew I wanted more. He was teasing me, I figured out after a few seconds. He was taunting and mocking me. When his lips pressed fully against mine, I forgot what I was thinking and everything in my head seemed to dissipate. His hands moved from my arms to my head, holding me still and tilting my face. My arms were no longer trapped in place, so I moved them and placed my hands on the small of his back. I pushed his hips against mine which caused him to hum in amusement. He removed his lips from mine and met my eyes.

"Would you do anything I ask?" He whispered. In that moment, his hips pressing down into mine, his back under my hands, his lips just above mine, I would do anything.

"Without hesitation."

He kissed me again, chastely and quickly this time, before getting off of me completely. He fixed his suit and tie.

"Your love may serve quite useful to me after all." Was all he said before walking out the door.

"Yes boss." I muttered as he turned the corner.

I put one arm over my eyes and continued laying on the floor.

Useful? My love was useful? Did he kiss me like that to make a point? To prove something? It was all so confusing. What I knew for a fact was that he played me like a violin and I couldn't resist him. It should have been embarrassing to be pinned down by someone like him after spending 18 years in the military, but he was Jim Moriarty, nothing seemed to apply to him.

I got up and punched one of my walls. It broke and my fist was bleeding but I didn't care. It felt good to relieve the stress of emotions. I pulled my hand out of the wall, leaving a fist sized hole. I pulled out the splinters one by one before dressing the wounds on my knuckles and lying on my bed.

I know Jim must have heard me punch the wall. I can imagine him walking down the hallway with a smug grin on his face, knowing that he found a way to wind me up. I wanted to carve his goddamn mouth off of his face.

I should have known from the first moment I saw him that I would fall for him, like the fucking idiot I am. I should have known that once he found out, my life would be more if a living hell then it already was.

I should have known better not to fall for _Jim Mori-fucking-arty_

_**AN: hello! As you now know, I have a lot of new head canons for their relationship. One: Moran swears a lot. Two: Jim is difficult to read and loves to watch people squirm. Three: that their relationship would be mainly physical. I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
